Two Souls
by SuperNjnjaCat
Summary: There are two death kids, one of them is The Truth, the second one is The Lie. They have secial bond called " balance of two sides". If one of them is grown too strong, then the other have to balance the other, by growning stronger. The death kids does that until the world has achived perfect balance. But when one of them is gone, the other one is also lost.
1. Chapter 1

_Two souls_

**I don´t own Soul Eater.**

Summary:

There are two death kids, one of them is The Truth, the second one is The Lie. They have secial bond called " balance of two sides". When one of them is gone, the other one is also lost. If one of them is grown too strong, then the other have to balance it by growning stronger. The death kids does that until the world has achived perfect balance. But what will happen when one of them dies?

Chapter one:

" Mass murderer BloodyClaws," said Death the Kid, pointing his two weapons at BloodyClaws, " Your days of murdering and crime are over!"

The murderer only looked at Kid and began to laugh.

" You? Don´t be serious! Do you honestly think that you can threaten me with mear pistols! Seriously Lord Death must be crazy!"

Death the Kid only smirked at this.

" I see that you are afraid of Lord Death, but what about his son?"

BloodyClaws expression changed from happy to caotus.

" What do you mean? His son is as dangerous as Lord Death himself." he said and steped on step back, away from that kid. Suddenly he realized who he was dealing with.

" You... you are the...?!"

" Oh, and I can also see that you are disgustingly disgutsing."

" What the hell?" was the last thing BloodyClaws manganed to say as Death the Kid had started to shoot. He standed there like on hell of a badass and shooted at the criminal until there was only clowing dust. The only thing that was left was BloodyClaws soul.

" That was easy." said Kid and suddenly his two pistols started to shine purple. He trow them to the air, but instead of two weaopnes , two girls landed softly to their legs.

" Hahahahaaa!" laughed the shorter girl " His face was so funny when you started to shoot!"

" Calm down Patty." said the taller girl.

" Okay, who has more souls?" asked Kid suddenly.

" Liz has one more than me" said Patty, pointing to her older sister.

Kid only smiled and gived the blue glowing thing to Patty.

" Well now when you girls are symmetrical again, we can go home and have some rest."

" Finally!" yawed Liz and started to walk, Kid and Patty following her.

( At Kids house)

It was 11.30PM and the sisters were already in their room. Liz was lazyly on her bed, colouring her nails. Patty was also in her bed, but already in dreamland.

" Hey sis," whisered Patty.

" Mhm?" awnsered Liz, not looking away from her nails.

" Don´t you think that Kid is acting starnge lately?"

" Now when you mention it, he has been strange lately." awnsered Liz, finally looking at her sister. " But I think its only because his tired, he had been very hard working this week so i think he´ll be alright soon."

" Alraight sis, Good-Night!"

That made Liz smile, her sister may seem stuid and hyeper, but Patty can be very smart and caring too.

" Good-Night!"

Liz is full aware that something IS wrong with Kid. Has been quiet and secretive. Not to mention but it seems that he doesn´t care about symmetry so much. Liz was worring about Kid, and Patty too has noticed that something was utterly wrong with their meister. But she cant to anything now, so her only opinion is, go to sleep and help Kid with clear mind.

**A/N: Yay, first fanfic ! So what to you think about my first story? um... and sorry form my bad english, it´s my second language after all. Hope you like it!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don´t own Soul Eater.**

" So... What do you think about that?" asked one normal looking girl.

" Naah... I don´t think that he´ll like it."answered the albino boy, showing his shark sharp theet while he spoke.

That made the normal girl with pigtails look angry.

" You say it to everything I suggest, think then something better o so smart Soul Eater!"

" Fine, but put that book away Maka!" said boy called Soul, seeing his friend took a book from somewhere.

Two of them were at music store looking for a gift to their friends upcoming birthday. The music store has a large selection of music CD and earphones. They also had many instruments, from pianos to harps. Including drums and guitars.

" What to think about drums?" asked Soul from his friend.

" Knowing Black Star he´ll play it to loud and it will make Tsubaki go deaf." answered Maka numbly.

" Then... Maybe a electric guitar?" suggested Soul, looking at light- brown guitar that had appeared in to his sight.

" Does he even know how to play?" asked Maka, not looking away from the violin, that have stolen her interest.

" Dunno, but judgeing from his personality it will suit him." tough Soul.

Maka only nodded lightly. Electric guitar or drums, both of these gifts will be to expensive for them to afford for Black Star. _Think Maka think! When I would be Black Star, what would I want for my birthday present? Um... I´m hopeless! _Tough Maka, it´s actually quite hard to think of a present for Black Star.

While Maka think Soul had already come up for a idea, but he didn´t wan´t to interrupt Maka. Who would like to be hit by a book? _Not me! _

" When was the party held again?" asked Soul from himself. _Oh yeah! I have the invitation with me. _He realized. He took it out from the pocket. Little withe paper.

In front was one big yellow star and under that was written _Hey Soul and Maka..._

In the other side was the text part that said:

_You guys probably already know that my birthday is coming, according how big star I am!_

_What is a birthday with out a PARTY !_

_I, the one and only BLACK STAR is inviting you, Soul and Maka, to my awesome PARTY!_

_It is held in my house, in Friday. at 6.30PM._

_Black Star._

_Oh it´s a dress up party._

Thats tomorrow then. Alright, time to start moving.

" Hey Maka," yelled Soul over the store.

" Keep it down!" shushed Maka next to him. It was the only way to get her attention.

" Why don´t we get him a big cake or a big sack full of sweets?" revealed Soul his idea. Maka tough about this for a moment and then smiled happily, agreeing with Souls ideas. Hoping that Black Star won´t have a overdose of sugar.

" Lets go then!"

( At Black Stars house)

"YAHHOOOOOOO!" yelled a young boy with blue hair, " do you know what day it is tomorrow, Tsubaki?"

" Of course I know, " said tall girl with long black hair, " it´s your birthday Black Star."

That made Black Star eyes glow. He started to jump up and down, talking to fast about some party and presents and cakes and what ever more. Tsubaki only smiled at him and nodded for every thing he said.

Tsubaki and Black Star lived in a very normal looking house. Their home was in other side of Death City and every morning when Tsubaki and Black Star went to DWMA, the have to walk almost 5km. But as Black Star said, it is good exercise.

Their house was normal one floored with 4 rooms. 2 bedrooms, living-room and kitchen. But this house holds a secret, its underground catacombs. These catacombs weren´t connected to DWMAs underground tunnels. Black Star wanted to held his party there and make it Halloween theme. _It will be soo cool!_

**A/N: Oh it´s little longer than the first chapter! Sorry for bad english and grammar mistakes and all that. I don´t know when Black Stars real birthday is so I made it up. **

**Lates peeps! See ya!**


End file.
